The present disclosure relates to an imaging device and a control method.
Strobe light emitting devices have been installed in imaging devices called single lens reflex cameras, lens exchange type cameras, and the like as auxiliary light for imaging. Most light emitting sources of such strobe light emitting devices use xenon tubes. In strobe light emitting devices using such xenon tubes, a high voltage is repeatedly applied thereto due to consecutive light emission synchronous with consecutive imaging. For this reason, it is necessary to provide a structure which enables prevention of burning damage caused by ultraviolet rays heating a condensing lens and a resin of a supporting member and enables dissipation of high heat, and thus an increase in size of the devices is unavoidable. For this reason, strobe light emitting devices built in imaging devices as imaging auxiliary light have failed to respond to consecutive light emission synchronous with consecutive imaging. Thus, an imaging device using LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) as a light emitting source has been proposed. LEDs have a characteristic in that the light emission level (luminance) thereof decreases according to consecutive light emission. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-142625 discloses a technique for compensating for a decrease in the light emission level of LEDs by lengthening a light emission period of the LEDs.